


The experimentee

by Messenger



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gladers, Hurt, In the Maze, Panic, Reader-Insert, The Glade, WICKED | WCKD Is Good, Wicked - Freeform, Worried Minho, Worried Newt, Worried Thomas, injured, maze, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messenger/pseuds/Messenger
Summary: You're living with the Glades and everything is looking good despite the situation where you live in. However since this is the maze it doesn't stay that way.Soon you will experience something new and possibly extremely dangerous.





	1. The Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is one of my fanfictions that I have been using for practicing my English and so there is most likely some mistakes in the text. I hope that doesn't disturb you much and if you are looking for a long chapters then I'm sorry. You will not find them here.  
> Anyway I got an idea for this story from one of my dreams and originally I was suppost to write this based on in but then it was too confusing (as most of my dreams tend to be XD).  
> Also I think it's safe to say that I WILL FINISH THIS STORY since I waited publishing this untill I started to write the last chapter.  
> And lastly I hope you can enjoy this story 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER

It was a sunny day in the Glade as most of the time. Everyone looked happy despite the situation where they lived.

You were singed to help Frypan in the kitchen. Of course he didn't let you touch any of the food items so you ended up washing all the used pans, plates, forks etc. In fact you would have prefert to be peeling potatos or something but since Frypan singed you to do dishes you did the dishes. After all someone had to do them.

Also if you refused to do your part then Gally would come and give you a lesson about how important it is that everyone does their part and how it would lead to a complete chaos if Glades started to decline from their singments and how that would be the end of us.

So to put it simply it was easier to everyone when you sticked with the job you got and did it well.

 

”Isn't that super boring?” You suddenly heard a familiar male voice behind you.

You looked over your shoulder and saw Thomas leaning on one of the tables which were behind you.

Before you got to answer Minho came saying. ”Do you really need to ask, Thomas? I'm sure (Y/N) loves to do the dishes more than anyone.” You could hear the familiar sarcasm in his voice when he mentioned how you loved doing the dishes and it made you a smile a little.

”If you wanna know how much I like doing this you can help and see it for yourself.” You fired back at Thomas.

”Oh well.. that's really kind of you (Y/N) but I have stuff to do...” Thomas said while rubbing his neck.

”Like what?” You asked.

”Well... Runner stuff... You know thinking about the plan for the next run etc.”

”Oh yeah I'm sure you and Minho have lot to talk about so why don't you two just go to talk about your Runner stuff?”

As Thomas realiced his defeat he decided to walk away like nothing had happened.

 

”Nice (Y/N). I have to admitt that I like to see you defeat Thomas like that. When mostly it's just me who has to tolareta his curiosity.” Minho said while sitting down to one of the kitchen chairs.

While you chatted with Minho you decided to continue doing the dishes.

However as you where continueing a new person came to interrupt you.

”Tell me Minho, why are you just chatting with (Y/N) over here and not helping her out or something?” Said Newt and put his hand to Minho's shoulder.

”Don't worry I tried to get Thomas to help me already. Plus if Gally saw that I was sharing my job with someone he would most likely scold me about it.” You said for Minho's defence.

”That's a good point.” Newt noted with a smile.

 

”Hey what are you doing? Don't you dare to disturbe (Y/N) while she works for me.” Said Frypan. He had seen us chatting and decided to come from his work station to see how you were doing.

”Don't worry Frypan. I'm almost finished with these.”

”That's good to hear and I have to say that you do much better job than most of the people here.”

”Hey we can do dishes too eventhough we are men.” Minho noted with a playfull smirck on his face.

”Sure you can but the question is will you.” Frypan pointed out while checking my work.

 

 

After Frypan had gone through all of the dishes which you had cleaned he cave you a permission to leave since you had done your job well.

So you left with Minho since Newt had something to do as the second in command of the Glades.

 

You two decided to go to the sleeping area because you really felt like you needed to sit for a moment since you had been standing and doing dishes for couple of hours.

”Has anything unusual happened in the maze?” You asked while you were walking to the sleeping area.

”During the day it has been the same as always. However couple nights ago we got stuck to the maze again, thanks to Thomas who decided not to listen to me when I said that we needed to go back. But the strange thing was that during the night we didn't seen any Grievers which in a way is pretty unusual but at the same time I and Thomas are both just happy about it since we weren't in a big danger. At least not for now.”

”Now that you mentoned it I haven't heard the Grievers being in the maze for the past seven nights... Do you have any idea of what that could mean?”

Minho raised his shoulders. ”Maybe the people who put us here just haven't remembered to put the Grievers in the maze during the night. Other than that, I have no idea.”

 


	2. The Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is as stubborn as always but so are you and nothing good happens from that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!  
> Here is the chapter two for you all but first I have to say couple things.  
> First in this chapter I mention Thomas' first trip to the maze but in it Alby isn't there.  
> Secondly the language may not be the best, sorry.  
> And thirdly I hope you enjoy :)

After taking care of the dishes your day had been pretty chill. You had mostly just hang out and help some Gladers with their tasks and now it was close to the time when the maze's entrance would close for the night.

Other's were gathered around the fire to spend some time together before going to bed. However you had felt like you needed to be alone for a moment and so you were sitting on your hammock. While sitting there and being with your onw thoughts, you saw Thomas standing in front of the maze's entry.

You had come later to the Glade than Thomas but you had heard that when he came, he soon ended up going to the maze and got stuck there for the next night. Thankfully he and Minho had survived through the nigh.

_But why Thomas was now standing in front of the entrance?_ You though and decided to check that he wouldn't go there. Because eventhough the Grievers hadn't been there for the last couple of nights you could never know if they would be in there the next night.

 

It didn't take long for you to run to the entrance but when you came he was already in the maze.

”Thomas! What are you doing?! Come back here.” You yelled to Thomas who wasn't even so deep in the maze yet.

He turned to look at you. ”I'm just curious why... Why the Grievers haven't been in the maze during a night?”

”And you decided that it would be a good idea to spend another night in the maze because of that? You never know when they will come back.”

You tried to reason with him but being as stubborn as always he didn't come out from the maze and when you started hearing the entrence closing you decided to do something that you absolutely shouldn't do. You decided to run to Thomas.

Right before you decided to do what you did Newt had seen you at the entrance and right when he had come to the entrence you ran and he yelled. ”(Y/N)! What the bloody hell are you doing?!”

But before you could answer the entrance closed.

 

After hearing Newt yelling Alby and Minho ran to him and asked what had happened.

”(Y/N)... She ran to the maze right before it closed...” Newt said with really worried voice.

”Wait, she did what?!” Alby asked with anger and worry coloring his voice.

Minho was looking around the Glade and realized that someone else was also missing.

”Hey Thomas isn't here either... Did you see him in the maze?”

”Maybe.. I got here right before the entrance closed so I didn't get a very good look inside but I think I saw someone with (Y/N) in the maze.”

 

Others started to gather around the trio while they were talking and of course Gally had to open his mouth when he heard what was going on.

”Of course... Of course this had to happen. Didn't I say that Thomas and the girl would couse problems at some point. Well Thomas has done a lot of them already and now this! Something like this wouldn't have happen again if we had punished Thomas in the first place. But no! Instead you decided to make him a runner and now he and (Y/N) are in the maze. You can't say that I didn't warn you!”

”Gally, could you please calm down.” Alby asked but it was more like a demand than an question and Gally decided to obey.

After that Alby continued. ”Eventhough I don't like this situation there is nothing that we can do to help them. We just have to wait until the morning comes and hope that they survive.” And with that everyone went on their ways even Alby went to try to get some sleep.

However Newt and Minho staid in front of the entrance and in silence they both decided to stay there the hole night. Sleeping on the ground since they wanted to be there right at the moment when the entrance would open up in the morning.

This would be a long night for everyone.


	3. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here's the third chapter to this story. This time I didn't write chapter summary because I felt like I would be giving up too much if I wrote it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER

Now the entrance was closed and you two were in the maze.

”What the hell (Y/N)? Why did you do that?” Thomas yelled at you.

”I could ask you the same thing.” You said and right when he was going to give you an answer you both heard a familiar sound. The daunting sound of a Griever.

_Of course a Griever was going to come out when we are in here._ You though while regretting your choices but at the same time you knew that you wouldn't have forgiven yourself if you had left Thomas alone in the maze, with or without Grievers.

After you and Thomas heard the sound you did the one thing you both knew you could do, run. And so you ran and ran and ran until you found a place where to hide at least until the maze would chance or the Griever would find you.

”What are we going to do?” You asked with a low voice.

”Well there is only one thing that we can do. Run. However from experience I know that we can't run around-the-clock until the morning comes. So it would be good if we could find places like this one, places where we could be able to just wait.”

And that's what you did. During the night you ran only when you had to. Otherwise you tried to hide when ever possible and it was strangly possible almost the hole night. It even suprised Thomas who was used to running around a lot during the night and eventhough he was gratefull he could escape from the feeling that something wasn't right. This wasn't normal in the maze. Could it be because (Y/N) was with him? Who knows...

 

In the end it didn't feel like you were there for so long when you started to see the sun rising.

”It's time to go.” Thomas said and got up from your hiding spot.

”Yeah let's get out of here.” You said and you ran behind Thomas because he was the one who knew how to get to the entrance.

You two ran for little over half an hour and when finally you started to think that everything would go smoothly something happened.

You still ran behind Thomas which is why you were able to see that from the left there was a Griever coming towards Thomas. But it was so quiet that Thomas didn't see or noticed it and you knew that Thomas wouldn't bee able to avoid the Griever if you called him now and so you had only one opinion.

You ran as fast as you could, pushed Thomas away from the Griever before it could get to him and right when Thomas had collapsed and turned to look at you, you felt something painfull in your stomach.

You let out a painfull scream which was heard even in the Glade and right after they heard Thomas' voice yelling your name.

You had been stabed by the big needle which was in the Griever's foot or what ever it was.

Soon it let go of you. You collapsed on the ground and it just disappeared..

”Come on (Y/N). You can do this.” Thomas said and helped you on our feet.

With his help you were able to get up but you couldn't walk so Thomas had to drag you to the entrance.

In reality it didn't take very long for you and Thomas to get to the entrance but it felt like forever. You held your stomach with your left hand when your right hand was over Thomas' sholders and with his left hand he helped to support you.

Your eyes started to close but you tried your best to keep them open. Your vision was blurry but you could see the entrance opening in front of you. You saw the worried looks in everyone's eyes. You could see Newt and Minho running to the Maze as soon as they fitted through the entrance.

You felt your legs completely giving up. You felt the ground touching you when you fell. You heard Thomas' panicing voice.

You could see Thomas, Newt and Minho on your sides, calling your names and saying that you needed to stay awake. And that was the last thing you saw and heard before you lost consciousness.


	4. The shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Thomas to explane what happened to you and him in the maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> First of all I'm sorry this took so long. I have had some struggles with the language and over all writing this story but here is the fourth chapter. Hope you can enjoy it!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER!

Soon after you lost consciousness Newt and Minho craped you by your arms and carried you to one og the little wooden cottages which Glades had built. 

When Newt and Minho took care of you Alby decided to check on Thomas. First he crapped the boy by the arm and led him out of the maze's entrance. ”Are you okay?” He asked but didn't get an answer. Soon he realized that Thomas was shaking and the boy looked like he was scared.   
Alby started to get really worried since he had never seen Thomas like this. Not even after his first night in the maze with Minho. 

Not knowing what do to with Thomas Alby decided that it would be good to get him somewhere more privet since here every Clade was staring at them, waiting to get an answer for what had happened.  
”Come on. Let's go to see how (Y/N) is doing.” Alby patted Thomas' back and started walking towards the cottage. 

Thomas followed him but he kept his eyes on the ground which wasn't like him. Usually he was looking around since he was the curious type of person. Always looking something new and interesting. 

 

When they came to the cottage Minho and Newt had laid you to a bed and Jeff and Clint the medics were checking your condition.  
Alby soon left since he though it would be the best if as few people where in as possible. Also it would be good to talk to the other Glades and so he excused himself from the cottage.

After Alby left and Newt had made sure that you wouldn't fall from the bed he walked to Thomas and shouted at his face. ”What the bloody hell happened out there? We all heard the Griever and then (Y/N) screaming in pain and then you screaming her name.”  
Eventhough Thomas wanted to answer he couldn't. He was shaking and couldn't say a word. However Newt was so worried and a little angry so he didn't realize it until Minho stopped him from getting more anry with Thomas. ”Newt stop! Don't you see he's in shock?!”  
For a second Newt looked little confused. He looked at Minho and then again Thomas.   
How he didn't see right away?   
Now Newt realized that Thomas looked like a scared little animal and without a word he got a planget, rapped Thomas in it and moved him to the bed next to yours so he could sit.

They waited for couple of minutes until Thomas started to get rid off his shock and so Minho asked him if he could tell them what had happened.   
Thomas closed his eyes for a moment to relive the sitsuation and then he started.

”The hole night we were hiding in every place possible and it was weard. Usually the maze would change pretty much all the time but during last night it changes only couple of times and every time when our hidin spot would disappear a new one would be close by. It felt really weard. I even started to think if it happened because (Y/N) was in the maze with me.   
Then the morning came and we started to run to the entrance but then something happened. I didn't see that the Griever which was in the maze during the night was coming thowards me and so (Y/N) pushed me out of it's way and she got stabbed by the Griever.” 

”Wait did you say (Y/N) got stabbed by Griever?” Jeff interrupted with confused look in his eyes.  
”Yes... Why you ask?”   
”See for yourself.” He said and moved so everyone could see the spot where the Griever had stabbed you. 

The three boys looked over to see your sting. They couldn't believe what they were seeing or actually what they weren't seeing.  
”The virus isn't there...” Newt noticed with disbelief in his voice.   
”If it was in her then the area around the sting would be full of black and purble veins.” He continued after examining the wound a little bit.   
”So what was it then if not the normal virus?” Minho wondered.   
”I have no idea but let's hope that it isn't anything worse.” Jeff said while patching you up. 

”Well we can't do anything else for her right now. However since we don't know what the Griever might have put in her I think it would be good if one of us always staid with her. Plus Jeff and Clint of course or at least one of them.” Newt succested and everyone agreed imidiatly.   
”I can stay here for the morning since I have nothing to do untill noon.” Minho said and went to sit in a chair next to your bed.   
”Okay. I have to talk wit Ably about this sitsuation and then most likely explane it to others. So Thomas could you change places with Minho and stay here for the afternoon. I think I can come when the evening comes.” Newt succested.  
”Sure, man.” Thomas agreed.

After making sure that Minho would come to tell them if there would happen any changes in (Y/N)'s condition Newt and Thomas left from the cottage.   
”Hey Thomas...” Newt said when they walked out.   
”Yes?” Thomas turned his face so that he was looking at his friend in the eye.  
”I'm sorry.”  
”For what?”   
”For shouting at you. I was so worried that for a moment I couldn't think straight.”   
”It's okay, man. I can understand... plus in a way it is my fault that (Y/N) is in there right now.” Thomas answerd with a little bit quild in his voice.  
As a sing of comfort Newt placed his right hand to Thomas' right shoulder. ”Well I can't say that I disagree with you... but you have to admit that she also likes to do as she wishes... just like you did during the first days you came here.”   
”Well.. that's true...” Thomas admitted with a little smile in his face.  
”Well then I think I have to go now. Talk with you lated.” Newt said and waved his had as a bye.

 

The morning past by quickly. Newt and Alby explaned what had happened to others. The med-jacks came to check you refularly and when the noon came Thomas came back to the cottage.   
”Has there been any chances?” He asked right away.   
”No nothing. She has just slept. So peacefully that it's a little scary.” Minho told when he got up from the chair.   
”Does the med-jacks have any ideas of what could be wrong with her?”  
Minho shaked his head. ”No, nothing yet. But it's sure that something is in (Y/N)'s body since she has been sleeping the hole time without any reactions to pain or anything.”   
Minho turned to watch you one more time before leaving. ”And remember...”  
”yeah yeah I'll tell you if something changes.” Thomas added and laid down on the other bed.

 

Thomas had been laying on the bed for couple of hours and now he moved his gaze from the ceiling to you and then back to the ceiling and again back to you.  
”Why did you do it (Y/N)...?” He asked and then continued right after asking.  
”Well I do think I already know the answer since I would have probably done the same if I had been you.  
Also Minho was right. You look so peacefull that it is scary...   
Please (Y/N) wake up... We can't loose you like this. We have already lost too many.   
Eventhough I haven't known almost any of them... Except Ben.  
And I don't want to add your name to the wall... So please come back to us...” 

 

Although Thomas begged you to wake up it didn't happen and at some point he must have fallen a sleep because out of nowhere he felt someone shaking him a little and calling his name.  
Thomas opened his eyes and saw Newt's worried face by his side.   
”Oh thank god... I already started to think that you had gotten something in your system since you were a sleep and didn't wake up when I called you the first time.”

”Sorry... I must have been more tired than I thought...” Thomas said while rubbing his eyes and getting up from the bed.   
”Anyway, nothing has happened exept that she has slept peacefully the hole time and as Minho said before it is kinda scary.” He informed Newt before leaving him with you in the room. 

 

Newt sat to the chair on the other side of your bed where Minho had also staid.   
He leaned his elbows to his knees and rubbed his hands thoughtfully together. He tilted his head and looked at you still sleeping peacefully in the bed. 

Few hours went by. Newt was now carving something just so that he would have something to passtime with and then it happened. You moved.  
Newt saw it in the corner of his eye and immediately moved from the chair next to you.   
”(Y/N)?” He called with a low, calm voice.   
You didn't respond so he called your name again..  
”Hmmm...” You murmured while turning your head from left to right and then started opening your eyes. ”Newt...?”   
”Yes it's me... How are you feeling?” He asked while helping you to sit.  
”I feel okay... I think. Mostly I just feel like have been in a really deep sleep and have been woken up in the middle of it.”   
”I'll get the med-jack and go to tell Minho and Thomas that you have woken up, okay?”  
”Okay.” You asnwered and Newt got up, looked at you once more with a smile on his face and then he left to inform the med-jack and others.

First he went to look for one of the med-jacks and the one he found was Clint. Newt send him to check on you and then he ran to look for Minho and Thomas.   
He soon found them in the map room where they were talking about something. Both turning to look Newt with a worried looks on their faces.   
”Hey guys (Y/N) woke up!”   
”What? Is she okay?” Minho asked with little disbelief in his voice.  
”I'm not 100 percent sure but I think so and Clint is checking on her.”  
”Let's go then.” Thomas said and so the trio ran back to the cottage. 

When they came in you were sitting on the bed still looking a little tired.   
”Hey guys.” You said with a smile to the trio.


	5. The story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for everyone to hear what happened to you and Thomas in the maze.  
> But first lets check how you are doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> I know it's been a long time since my last post and I apologize for that. To put it simply I just haven't had any inspiration.   
> I was able to start the "last" chapter but couldn't finish it.   
> However yesterday the inspiration came back and I was able to continue to write. Soon I realized that I wouldn't be able to finish this fanfic yet and I decided to divide the ending to two part. For that I'm also sorry since the fifth chapter should have been the last one. But I thought it would be better this way. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I promise that I'll try to finish this as soon as possible.
> 
> And lastly I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER

After the trio had rushed to the cottage, they came to hug you one by one and you wanted to get up to hug them but they insisted that you staid in bed.   
So you sat there and one by one they knelt in front of you to give you a hug. 

”By the way where is Clint? I send him here earlier didn't I?” Newt asked when he realized that you were alone in the room.   
”Oh yeah, he went to get Jeff. He thought that there was nothing wrong with me but he still wanted to get a second opinion. Just in case.” You told him and right after Jeff came to the cottage.   
”Hey, I came to check on you. Now can you three step out for a moment.” Jeff asked and the others hesitated for a moment but you assured them that you would be okay.

Soon they left and Jeff started the examination.   
First he check your pulse and it was normal. Not too slow or too fast. Then he checked that you didn't have fever and so on.

”Do you feel anything ubnormal?” He asked after doing all the physical parts of the check up.   
”No, not really. I just feel little off. Like when you have a nap in the middle of the day and afterwards you feel like you can't get anything done.”   
”I have to say that this is kinda weird. It seems that there is nothing wrong with you. Except the wound, of course, but other than that there's nothing indicating that you would be having anything unwanted in your system. So I think it's okay to say that you don't need to stay here any longer. However I want you to take it easy since the wound hasn't healed yet.”  
”So I can leave?”  
”Yes, but lets chance your bandages first.”

While you were laying on the bed and Jeff was changeing your bandages Clint and the trio came in.   
”What do you think?” Clint asked and sat to the chair next to your bed.   
”I think there's nothing wrong with her. Of course this wound will take some time to heal but other than that she is okay.” Jeff answers while he finished patching you.   
You put your shirt back down and got up with Jeff's help so that the wound wouldn't open.   
”You can go now. But remember do not do anything that may cause the wound to re-open. We do not want that to happen.” He added and you nodded. 

Since you were ready to leave Minho took Jeff's place as being your supporter. He moved your right hand over his shoulders and supported your back with his left arm.   
Firts you thought that you wouldn't need any help with walking but soon you realized that the wound did make walking a little harder eventhough it was on your side and not on your leg. 

Slowly but surelly you limped out of the cottage and what you saw was heart warming. All the other guys were there waiting for you. They finally saw you on your feet and most importantly alive. They were cheering and surrounded you.  
”Wow wow wow! Hey boys! Let (Y/N) get to sit somewhere and don't you dare to make her fall!” Newt's voice yelled in order to make more space for you and Minho.   
While you and Minho limped towards the camp fire, where you and Thomas could tell everything to everyone, you all the sudden felt something wet roll dawn to your cheeks.   
”(Y/N)?” Minho asked with a worried look in his eyes.  
”Yeah...” Your voice was cracking a little but not from sadness but from joy. You felt blessed to be surrounded with all these people and how they now showed that they cared about you. It also made you feel more comfortable around them since being the only girld among the Clades.  
”Are you okay?” The boy asked.  
”Oh yeah... Don't worry... These are happy tears.” You ensured him with a smile.

 

After Minho found a good place for you to sit everyone gathered around you and around the campfire. Now was the time for you and Thomas to tell what had happened in the maze.   
”So where do we start?” You asked and then decided to start from the moment when you saw Thomas standing in front of the maze's entry. 

It took a while to go through all that had happened since every now and then someone had something to say, to add or to ask. When you two were finally finished Thomas decided to sum it up by saying that you saved his life.  
He turned to look at you and you looked at him, trying to figure out what to say. You weren't the type of people to take credit from anything no matter if you had done it or not. However now you felt like it would be stupid to not take credit at least in some form.   
”Well I guess that's right...”   
”You guess? Girl, you have a hole on your side and you aren't sure if you saved him or not?” Frypan commented with a sarcastic voice.   
”Yeah (Y/N), you should credit yourself more often. It's not a bad thing to do, you know.” said Newt and patted your back. 

 

You all staid around the fire untill Alby finally said that everyone should go to bed and most importantly you needed rest. Some protested but soon everyone were on their berths or hammocks. Minho helped you to your hammock and then went to his own. You, Minho, Thomas and Newt slept under the same little roof.   
In the end it didn't take long for you all to fell asleep and in the morning there was something waiting for you all. Something that would give you all at least some level of answers.


	6. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get some answers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Finally I was able to write the last chapter and finish this fanfiction.  
> I'm not completely happy with this chapter (I'm sorry) but I'm clad that I was able to finish this.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER

In the morning you and the other Gladers woke up to a familiar mechanical sound. It was the elevator which brought you supplies and every now and then a new Glader.   
As always you all got up and ran to it. Of course you completely forgot your injury but right after taking the first step in order to run you remembered it. You felt the pain and hunched your back a little. Thankfully Thomas was still close by and saw you. He immediately ran to you and gave his helping hand. With his assistance you got to the elevator. 

”What is it this time?” Thomas asked when you two finally made it.   
”Mostly the basics. Food, seeds, etc. However there was also this.” told Alby and handed you a letter with your name on it.   
”What could this be?” You thought out loud while studying the letter. ”Thomas? Could you help me to sit somewhere?”   
”Sure” 

Thomas lowered you to the grass and sat next to you. Everyone else were curious about the letter so one by one they gathered around you and of course Newt and Minho found their way to sit close to you. 

The handwriting of your name didn't look familiar and so you opened it. Inside there was one white paper. You pulled it out and opened it.   
”Hey (Y/N), it's nice to know that you are alive.” You read out loud. ”I'm sure you all want to know what happened to (Y/N). Why didn't she go mad after the Griever stung her? Well the answer is simple. There was no poison. None at all. It was just a needle. We wanted to see how you all would work together if someone got hurt and the results were good. I thank you for that.”  
The note ented with the words: WICKED IS GOOD.

”So this was just a test?” Minho asked but it was more like a statement than an question.   
”It seems like it.” Newt confirmed while rubing his neck.

All of the sudden Thomas jumpped up and started to pace around. ”How could they, who ever they are, have done something like this? And by the sound of that letter it was a casual decision.” Thomas sounded angry which was understandable considerin his nature, but it wasn't okay for you. Even though you would prefer not being injured and in pain you still stayed calm.  
”Calm down Thomas!” You ordered.  
”But...!”  
”But what? We can't control things in here. Only thing we can control is how we adapt in new sitsuations. I don't like being like this but I couldn't see you to get hurt and so I did what my instinct told me to do: Saved you. Eventhough I could have gone mad afterwards. Thankfully I didn't and I'm still here, in one piece. Injured but at least in one piece.”

To help Thomas calm down Newt got up and gently grapped Thomas from his shoulder.   
”What (Y/N) says is true.. We can't control this place. We just have to accept what is happening and adapt to it. We can just be happy that she is alive... That's what it's like to live here.”   
Slowly Thomas calmed down and agreed. ”Yes... you are right...” 

”I think the only thing we can do now is just get back to our usual day. Exept (Y/N) of course.” Gally said and soon he was already commanding people to do different assignments.   
'yeah... back to normal...' You thought to yourself while Minho helped you up and you two walked to the kitchen area. Surelly there was something you could do. Maybe some more dishes... and this time you would be happy to do them. How could you complain after a near death experience. Well sure you could complain that you shouldn't be doing anything (and others probably would agree) but you wanted to do your part. Even if it meant to do the dishes again...


End file.
